


Walking On Sunshine

by charmax



Category: Miranda (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmax/pseuds/charmax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Such Fun"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking On Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [legoline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legoline/gifts).



**Video Title:** Walking On Sunshine  
 **Song Title/Artist:** Walking On Sunshine - Katrina and the Waves  
 **Source:** Miranda  
 **Summary:** "Such fun".  
 **Length/Format:** 02:53, (Xvid, Stream)  
 **Notes:** Made for as part of 2011. Original post on [LJ](http://fv-poster.livejournal.com/112600.html) and on [DW](http://fv-poster.dreamwidth.org/111825.html).

**Links:** [Download 65MB](http://www.bronze-ambition.net/vids/AVIS/miranda_sunshine_charmax.zip) | [Stream @ Youtube](http://youtu.be/P1ADHdsKvZk)


End file.
